


Meyneth, The Mechonis

by CressLuna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Narcissism, POV First Person, Self-Indulgent, character exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CressLuna/pseuds/CressLuna
Summary: Galea wakes up in an universe rebooted. She will have to regain her bearings and use the power of creation, the Monado, to rebuild what has been destroyed by Klaus.Sadly, the divided Monado cannot replicate the Earth as it was, so Galea will have to go a different direction to realize her vision.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Meyneth, The Mechonis

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my longer fics. I felt the pacing is better spread over several chapters rather than assembled in a single oneshot. There is no set update schedule however, but I do have a bit of a buffer. Let's see when I'll finish this.
> 
> It was the result of a bout of late-night inspiration not so long ago, and it is a fun exercise to practice a different perspective than what I am used to. And I get to explore one of my favourite XBC characters, Meyneth. I had fun filling in the gaps the first Xenoblade game didn't show. 
> 
> I am aware Xenoblade Chronicles 2 adds a bit of insight to Galea and Klaus' pasts, with the whole Trinity Processor thing, but I haven't played the game. I don't intend to for a while. Therefore I will reference only the first game and use artistic liberties where possible. I am borrowing some of the names though, like Galea for Meyneth and Ontos for Alvis. 
> 
> I liked writing this, I just hope you'll like reading it too. ~

Bright white light. Tinges of blue here and there. Those were the first things I saw when I opened my eyes. Am I still sleeping? Am I even awake? I closed my eyes again and shook my head, hoping it would clear things up. I could still be dreaming.

Am I?

I don’t remember, actually. I don’t remember going to sleep. Yet… If I am dreaming, shouldn’t I be unaware of doing so? Why… Why are my thoughts so clear and cohesive? I can think, but I cannot remember. Do I even know who I am?

A name started to shape in the back of my mind. It is fuzzy, but it is familiar. Like it has been part of me for a long time.

_Galea._

My name. I am Galea.

Relief is coursing through my body. I remember the name I’ve carried most of my life. At the same time, there is a pang of worry. I do not remember who I am beyond my name. What kind of person was I?

Trying to shake off the increasing worry, I opened my eyes again. It was still bright, white with blue. My eyes squinted at the bright light, but it did not cause harm. It is not like staring into the sun or an especially bright lamp.

Lamp.

_A vague image of a brightly lit room started to surface in my mind. There were glowing squares above. A blur in the shape of a body._

The memory drifted off as soon I tried to grasp it tighter. I let out a sigh in frustration. I wanted to remember things. Remember what happened. This is no dream. I am as awake and conscious as I can be. For me to be like this, something had to happen.

I… I don’t think I lost my memories or sense of self. I feel they’re still there for me to access. But something has shaken my body up so much that it is disoriented for a bit. I hope I’ll be able to get a grip on them once I regain my bearings here.

With that said, I started to look around, to see if there is anything in this vast sea of white. Something. Even if it is just an odd colour… I can see my hands, but something is off. They’re very light. Almost translucent even.

If I put my hands on top of each other, I can still see the one on the bottom. It is eerie. It is the same with the rest of my body, on closer inspection. I remember this phenomenon having a name. What was it again?

Ghosts.

I remember stories about ghosts. Spirits of the deceased, often depicted as pale see-through versions of their living selves. Am I a ghost? Does this mean I have ceased living? I placed a hand in the nape of my neck. I can still feel my pulse.

Is it a real pulse, though?

I decided to steer my train of thought in a different and less morbid direction. I feel alive, I feel fine, there’s only the lack of access to memories. I can move everything, but I don’t feel like I am making progress anytime I try to walk.

It is as if I am suspended mid-air. I don’t feel a surface below my feet, but it does not feel like I am falling either. Zero gravity perhaps?

_I was in a vessel in space and there was no gravity. I was floating in my spacesuit performing some maintenance work. I moved my body around by latching on handles placed for that function. I was giddy like a little girl. It was a dream coming true._

The sensation from that memory. This feeling of suspension in air is not too dissimilar to the zero-gravity from the space vessel. Sadly, there is nothing around me I can latch on to move and explore this place.

A fear starts to clutch my chest. I can’t move. I don’t know what happened. I don’t even know if I am still alive?! Am I cursed to stay like this? For how long? There’s not even a way to measure time here! 

No.

Five things I can see. Done.

Four things I can feel. Done.

Three things I can hear. Done.

Two things I can smell. Done.

One thing I can taste. Done.

Rhythmic breathing. In and out. I feel the panic lessening. It is no use panicking in this situation. Scientists take a step back and observe their surroundings whenever they get stuck somewhere. I am a scientist. I do remember that.

The memory that briefly surfaced a bit ago. Could the silhouette in it be tied to my current situation? My gut feeling says yes. I am not one to rely on gut feelings. That is for Klaus to do.

My stomach is twisting in anxiety. Why do I know that name? I cannot recall a face, nor any characteristics this person has. Judging by my physical reaction, I may not have been on good terms with this person.

_‘’We are about to bear witness to the birth of a universe.’’ A man spoke to me, holding my wrist tightly. He then threw me off balance and I hit the floor. Fear coursed through my body as I looked up to him typing away on a device, raving like a madman with a god complex. I could no longer hear his words. I was fighting back tears while scrambling to get up and stop him. He lifted his hand._

_‘’Stop! Klaus!’’ Was all I could utter before he threw his hand down on the button. Everything turned blue, then white._

That memory. Klaus. Was Klaus the cause of my current situation? I’m not entirely sure what exactly happened, but I can still feel the fear I felt then. It must have been something big. There’s another feeling besides fear… Anger. I am angry with Klaus. I am angry at what he did to me. To us.

‘’Klaus’’ I test his name with my breath.

‘’Galea.’’ A voice rang from nowhere, snapping me out of my thought. A familiar voice. I have heard it before, and it was definitely not Klaus’ voice I just remembered. Hope filled my chest as I looked around for the source of the voice. If it is a familiar voice, then it means only one thing.

I am not alone.

I catch a hint of green in the corner of my line of sight. Green. A different colour than the endless white and blue here. My eyes follow the trail of green until they settle on something that resembles a star. Twinkling and shining a bright green.

‘’Klaus is here, too.’’


End file.
